


i am so mad at you

by beefwellington



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefwellington/pseuds/beefwellington
Summary: If Mac could open his heart up to Dennis on freakingValentine's Daythen Dennis could, too.





	i am so mad at you

It’s been one month since Mac’s officially come out. During that time he’s been at multiple gay bars  _ (12 times) _ , hadn’t been back to Dee’s apartment multiple nights  _ (4 times) _ , and he’s walked in on Mac and different guys sitting on the couch  _ 3  _ times. Not like Dennis has been counting.

It’s been two hours since the time when Mac gave him the most thoughtful gift he’s ever received in all 40 years of his life and all his emotions promptly flooded out. Two hours since Mac had smiled at him like he was the only thing important in the world and Dennis’ walls he had been putting up for the past two decades promptly tore down.

It’s not like he didn’t have feelings before - he was definitely angry when no one got him anything on Valentine’s day every year - but this was a new feeling; his heart beat fast and his stomach was in knots. Nothing he had ever felt with any woman he’s been with, not even Maureen when he wanted to marry her, not even Chrissy Orlando in high school, and definitely not any of the women he’s had a one-night stand with.

He knew this feeling from the shitty reruns of late-night television dramas he watched in high school and sometimes when it was midnight and he was drunk. The ones where they spoke low and wore their heart on their sleeve and said anything that came to their minds. The ones where, when Dee sat with him to watch, he would scoff and say they’re laughable.

***

On the day Mac gives him the rocket launcher and no one wants to set foot in the ‘tapeworm and anthrax’ bar any more, they clean up and close. Charlie and Frank left after the anthrax incident, something about “getting the tapeworm out of Frank’s ass”, and Dee left shortly after, smug look on her face and tossing Dennis a wink on the way out. Which left him and Mac, alone, and whatever big feelings he was going to have to deal with now.

He’s cleaning the tables in the corner and Mac’s sweeping up some glass near him when he walks over to where Dennis is.

“So, dude,” he says, quiet but he’s beaming at Dennis and wearing his heart on sleeve. “Hope you like your rocket launcher. Sorry again the rocket wasn’t in there.”

Dennis straightens himself and leans on the table. “No worries, man. I...I love it. I really do.”

He's not lying - he really does love it. A part of him knows he loves something else. 

Mac stands there for a moment like he wants to say something. Dennis can't stand the silence - it's not awkward but it's forcing him to think and he can hear his heart thump too loudly. 

“Actually, I - I have something for you, too,” Dennis says, breaking the silence and taking a step closer to him. Mac perks up.

“Really dude? You didn't need to do that.” Mac takes a step closer to him, just a bit closer and their knees would touch.

“No, but I want to, man.” 

He reaches for Mac’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Mac looks down, confused, before smiling. Dennis smiles back and pushes Mac to the wall before pressing his lips to the other’s, soft and gentle. His free hand braces against the wall behind Mac.

Mac makes a surprised noise before kissing back, free hand tangling around Dennis’ waist and eyes shutting. Dennis pulls away, takes a step back, and Mac opens his eyes, wide and surprised.

“Den, I-” 

Whatever remaining wall Dennis had up, it promptly shattered, leaving his heart a vulnerable mess, bearing its face to the cause of all of it - Mac  _ goddamn _ McDonald. 

Dennis couldn't take the feeling, so he did the only logical thing he could think of: turn around and walk promptly away.

He didn’t hear the echo of “Dennis?” through the bar, didn't hear the footsteps following behind him, especially didn't hear Mac spill his own soul to him as he drifted far away from where his body was.

***

When he reaches the apartment, Mac is still in tow behind him, though he's not sure he remembers why. He can hear Mac’s pleads behind him, begging him to talk.

Just like him to follow Dennis even when he knows it's pointless. He hopes Mac will stay. He hopes Mac will leave. He secretly hopes, beyond his feelings, that Mac remembered to lock the bar.

“Dude, seriously. We can forget it ever happened but at least talk to me.” The frustration in his voice growing. Dennis ignores it and tries to pretend it doesn't hurt his heart.

He opens the door to Dee’s apartment and walks straight into the bathroom and locks it shut. He hears Mac knock at the door as he stares at himself in the mirror - doesn't know for how long - before the knocks die down and he's just alone, alone with his thoughts. Mac’s left him, left him for good, all because stupid Dennis Reynolds couldn't get in touch with his feelings. Or because he got  _ too _ in touch with them.

“Goddammit,” He mutters to himself and opens up the door. The only light is from the television and he sees a head on the couch.

No, of course Mac wouldn't leave him. He's never left him so why would he leave him now. Even when he's said the meanest things he could think of, even when he's ignored him, even now, Mac wouldn't dare think of leaving him.

“Den?” Mac asks, turning around. The bathroom light streams into the living room before it’s dark again and he moves himself to sit next to Mac.

“Mhm. What time is it?” 

“Are you okay, dude? It's been like, an hour.”

“Mhm.” Dennis did not want to do this: discussing feelings,  _ his _ feelings. He should have stayed in the bathroom until he heard Mac’s telltale snores.

“We don't have to talk about it. I'm fine with just forgetting it.” He knew Mac wasn't fine with that and he definitely wouldn't forget it. He imagines the first night he has the apartment alone he'll jerk himself off, nose nestled into Dennis’ (their) pillow.

“Good,” Dennis snaps at him. “Don't talk about it.”

Mac gives him a doe-eyed look, the one he knows even without the light shining on him.

“Don't give me that look,” Dennis says, agitated.

“What look, dude? This is just how my face is.” He makes a gesture with his open palm.

“You know goddamn well what look you're giving me.”

“I really don't, dude.” Mac sounds like he’s about to laugh, which makes Dennis more irritated.

“You know, ever since you came out you've been nothing but a bother to me.” Dennis points at him. “Always coming home at four in the morning, always having your ‘dates’ over.” He emphasizes dates through his teeth.

“Well pardon  _ me _ for being a bother. You never see me complain about you when you have some chick over you're trying to bang.” Mac doesn't even sound like he's about to yell. He's calm and it pisses Dennis off.

“Ever since you came out you've gotten _ soft _ . Always wanting to talk about  _ feelings _ and shit. ” He's just trying to agitate Mac at this point - push him over the edge, give him a reason to walk out and never come back - anything. But Mac won't take the bait.

“Big talk coming from the person who just  _ kissed  _ me not two hours ago.” Mac runs a hand through his hair. “Sounds like you're just jealous I got in touch with my feelings and I'm living it up with beefcakes left and right when you've been stuck in a dry spell for nearly a year.”

Dennis paused for a second. “I don't need this,” He says, standing up and walking to the door.

“Den, wait, shit-” Mac says, trying to follow him but Dennis is out of the apartment by the time Mac has reached the door and Mac does not follow him.

***

Dennis likes to think he has high standards for women - perky breasts; young, but not less than college age; easy but a bit resistant to his advances; the list goes on. Though in the end he always ends up with whoever will flirt back when he flirts with them.

But today, just after 11 p.m. when he decided to go to the closest nightclub he could find, he decides to lower his standards for one night.

It’s just a coincidence, he tells himself, that the woman he flirts with is just his height, brown eyes and brown hair, and grips his arm the way he's used to when she laughs.

It takes no time at all to convince her to come back to his apartment ( _ Dee’s  _ apartment, but what she doesn't know won't kill her, he tells himself).

At the door, he unlocks it and holds it open for her and they walk inside. Dennis flicks on the living room light. 

“My room is over there.” He points to the wide doors to the left of them. “Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll join you in a minute?” 

She smiles and walks to the room before stopping.

“Um, do you already have someone over?”

He hurries over and peers in. Even in the dim light of the bedroom he can see a shape underneath the blanket.

_ Goddammit Mac. _

“No, that's just my roommate. A squatter, really - doesn't pay for anything. I keep him here as a, y'know, sorta charity act.” Dennis waves his hands around before placing his hand on the small of her back. “Just - just wait on the couch. I'll get him out of here.”

“No, that's um - I think I'm okay,” She says, removing his hand.

“What, is it like, the roommate thing? He’s probably not even conscious right now, I'll just push him to the bathroom or something.”

“Dennis? You're gonna push me into the bathroom?” Mac says, sleepily.

“ _ Fucking-, _ ” He whispers under his breath.

“I'm gonna go.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dennis says, throwing an arm her way but not moving. She promptly turns around and walks out of the apartment. “Oh goddammit, Mac.”

He has a hand on his hip and his shadow from the light of the living room casts right up to the bed.

“Me? What did I do?” He sits up a bit more. “You were the one that left then barged in here and woke me up.”

“I was about to have sex with a beautiful woman when you decided to mosey your way into the bed and take a goddamn nap.” He was getting agitated again. This was doing him no good.

“Dude are you still pissed off at me? I already told you we can drop it and forget about it.” Mac yawns. “At least can it wait until morning? I'm exhausted.” He flops back on his side and closes his eyes.

“Hmph. Whatever man.” Dennis turns out the lights and sleeps on their small two-seat couch in the living room, legs bunched up near his chest.

In the morning, Dennis feels a blanket that's been placed over him - definitely one that was from the closet because it stinks like mothballs. He throws it onto the floor and stands up.

The apartment is quiet - no usual shuffling from Mac, no television from one of Mac’s stupid workout videos - nothing.

He walks, groggy, to the room and sees the bed empty.

“Mac?” He calls, looking around the bedroom. He doesn't see any sign Mac was even there; the bed’s made and Mac’s clothes are uncharacteristically put away.

Dennis pulls out his phone and checks it - nothing. He hates to admit it but it worries him slightly but he resists the urge to text Mac  _ 911 _ , still silently mad at him. Instead, he heads out to the local Wawa.

***

It's not his finest moment - flirting with the woman he sees standing in front of some protein shakes, comparing two brands.

He slides on up to her and rests his arm on the shelf.

“Protein shakes, huh? I'd personally go with this one,” He points to the one in her left hand. “Oh, I'm Dennis by the way. I'm a - a fitness instructor.”

Dennis calls it another coincidence that he just  _ happened _ to walk up to the protein aisle.

“Well, Dennis, why do you recommend this one?” She asks, putting the other one back on the shelf. He remembers the dumb speech Mac had given him one day about protein shakes when he was trying to get Dennis to eat.

“Y’see, this one actually has less calories for just slightly less protein. Unless you're trying to,” He trails off for a second. “Pack on mass.”

“Hm well, thanks. I think I'll get it.” She places it in her basket and walks away.

Dennis stares blankly at her, not even bothering to call her back, to flirt with her or try to sleep with her.

“Goddamn Mac,” He grits and storms back to the apartment.

***

When he opens the door, much less gently than he was trying to be, the first thing he notices is  _ Mac is back _ , sitting on the couch, head back.

The second thing he notices is that there is a stranger in between his legs and Mac hasn't even noticed him yet.

Mac looks down at the man, carding his fingers through his hair, before his head snaps to Dennis in the entranceway and he's pushing the man off of him and trying to zip up his pants quickly. Mac quickly stands up and awkwardly looks at Dennis.

“Mac?” the man asks before turning around to where Mac is looking. “Ah, um, who is this?” 

“Dennis,” Mac says cautiously. “I didn't know you'd be back.”

Dennis walks into the living room to face the two. “I could say the same about you.” He’s close to snapping, he can feel it. “Who is this?”

Mac whispers something to the man, hand on his back and close to his ear, before he nods and brushes past Dennis on his way out. Dennis feels the rage accumulate, but he won't let it out. Not yet.

“That was um, my friend.” He’s sheepish and looking down at the floor.

“Mac, I know goddamn well you have no friends.”

Mac looks up at him, angry. “What the hell do you want me to say, dude? You bring a girl back here and I don't say a word but you get to be pissed off because I bring a dude back here who wants to suck my dick?!”

“It’s different; she left early. I had to walk in here and see some dude giving you head in front of the goddamn front door.”

Mac puts his hands on his hips and sighs loudly.

“You're  _ always _ doing this Dennis.”

“Doing what, exactly? Banging hot chicks because they throw themselves at me?” He laughs. “Of course I would Mac. And  _ clearly _ you do the same when any dude throws himself at you.”

“No,  _ this _ . You're always doing  _ this _ .” He groans and looks up to the ceiling for a second. “You're always ignoring your problems or deflecting them or some shit. Trying to escape any problems you have through banging women.”

“Me? I don't have any goddamn problems.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re just jealous! Jealous that I finally got in touch with my feelings as a gay man and can bang beefcakes whenever I want now while you're still banging women using a goddamn  _ method.” _

“Alright, fine? You want to talk? I'll talk!” He stalks over to Mac and jabs his finger into his chest. “I'm jealous! Fine! Jealous of your - your goddamn  _ feelings _ and shit!”

Mac lets his face drop for a second, thoughtful, before remembering he's still kind of mad at him. He stays silent.

“I’m jealous of how you're so goddamn open! Just casually banging dudes the moment you come out, buying your best friend the one goddamn thing he wanted most in the world! For fucking Valentine’s day, no less!” He takes a breath. “Jealous that  _ you _ can voice your feelings you only  _ just _ realized when I've been stuck pushing mine down for twenty goddamn years!”

“Dude, I didn't know.” Mac’s giving him those puppy dog eyes again. It makes Dennis’ heart beat loudly in his chest. He does his best to ignore it. 

“Of course you didn't, asshole! Bet you also didn't know that I've been in goddamn love with you all this time, too!” 

Mac holds his breath for a moment before it starts to hurt his lungs. He opens his mouth, shuts it, then opens it again. “How the hell would I know that?”

“Goddammit Mac. So in touch with your own feelings yet you can't recognize someone else’s right in front of you.” Dennis steps closer.

“I-I guess I am too,” Mac says, looking at the ground, sheepishly. “In love with you.”

“Look at me if you're going to say that,” Dennis demands.

He lifts up his head. Dennis reaches his hand up to the side of Mac’s face, brushes his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Dennis. I am in love with you.” He smiles so Dennis smiles back at him. “I am in love with my best friend Dennis Reynolds!” 

He hugs Dennis’ waist and twirls him around like some princess, still light enough to be carried like one.

When Mac puts him down, making Dennis somewhat dizzy, their lips are on each other, desperate, and Dennis is guiding Mac back to the couch.

When Mac’s knees hit the couch and he sits, the door clicks open.

“Knock knock, boners. Hope you're decent-oh shit,” Dee says.

“Did you say ‘oh shit’ Dee, what's oh shit- oh shit,” Charlie says, standing behind her in the doorway.

Dennis is crouched between Mac’s legs, looking up at him. He has his hand placed on the zipper before he hears the door and turns suddenly.

“Hey, yeah. Guess you're still going at it, huh? We’ll just leave you be…” Dee says before turning around walking. Charlie gives them a tight-lipped smile before following her.

Dennis turns back to Mac whose face and ears are red.

“Shit, Den, I think they saw us.”

“No shit?!”

He pauses, moving face-to-face with Mac before letting his arms relax and laughing into Mac’s shoulder. He feels Mac wrap his arms around him and laugh alongside him. For once, Dennis is glad he opened up his heart to Mac. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is [AJJ - I Am So Mad At You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6c8WADfOts)


End file.
